


[Podfic] (they stare at me while i) crave you

by akhikosanada, YeviePods (Yevie)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camboy Felix, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Viewer Sylvain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhikosanada/pseuds/akhikosanada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevie/pseuds/YeviePods
Summary: What better way to commemorate his barely-dead shithead of a father, Sylvain thinks, than to spend 0.01% of his inheritance money on the prettiest sex worker he has ever seen?Original work by: akhikosanadaRecorded by: yevie
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	[Podfic] (they stare at me while i) crave you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(they stare at me while i) crave you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035567) by [akhikosanada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhikosanada/pseuds/akhikosanada). 

> Thank you Cha for writing this and for letting me record this!


End file.
